The traditional methods that nowdays work successfully, are well known. These methods, are the ones that provide us (consumers) with powdered milk, powdered blood, and plasma, powdered eggs, powdered soluble coffee, powder soap, powdered fruit juice, etc.
The system these industries use carry the different liquids, in the best possible ways, to the place where special machines will transform them into powder.